How I Got My Girlfriend Pregnant
by Mrs. Eve Witlock
Summary: Rosalie was certain there was something wrong with Bella. She thinks that she's pregnant, but funny because... they're gay.
1. Chapter 1

**So my creative box is filled and I'm ready to write again. I have 'Lost Home' on the way with another chapter.**

**I can't promise you this story will be long.**

* * *

RPOV

Something was wrong with Bella and she didn't know why. She was more secretive, more snappy when Rose asked what was wrong. She locks herself in the bathroom, which she never did before. Hell, she even talks on the phone in secret.

One day, Rose came home to see Bella crying softly on the couch. She just came back from work where her boss, Mr. King, was trying to flirt when she made her point that she wasn't interested.

"Bella? What's wrong?" There was worry in her voice, and Bella told her not to worry about her, but she couldn't help it. She loved her too much.

Bella must have detected the worry because she said, "Rosie, don't worry about me. I'm okay." Rose wasn't having it. She came and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"No, Bella. Please talk to me. Please. I have to know what is wrong with my girlfriend." Bella tried to pull out of her grasp, but Rose's grip got tighter. She wasn't letting her go. "Bella, I will let go when you tell me-" Rose cut off. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Bella's left hand was placed firmly on her stomach.

That could mean one of two things.

The bathroom door was opened and Rose shot up fast and went into the bathroom. Bella commanded her to stop, but Rose didn't listen.

When she was in the bathroom, a sigh beheld her.

There were pregnancy test. Almost twenty of them if she counted.

She felt Bella was behind her, gasping for breath.

Rose made her way to one of the test and Bella said, "Rose, stop, please." Once again, Rose didn't listen.

She picked up the test, being careful not to touch her pee.

She gasped, and picked up another one. She was trapped in a state of shock every time she read the reading.

They all read the same thing.

Positive.

* * *

***Dodges the tomatoes* Okay, you can stop throwing them now! I thought this was good, but it wasn't long and I apologize for it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it!**

**ReViEw**

* * *

RPOV

She stared shock at the test. Then she looked at Bella. There were tears in her eyes, and Rose so wished she could wipe them away. But Rose was trapped in this state of shoke and it looked as if she would never return.

Finally, she spoke.

"Bella, who is the father?" she asked her quietly, though she didn't look at her. She couldn't face her.

Bella sniffled before she answered. "It's Jasper's," she quietly said. Rose's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Her little brother got her girlfriend pregnant. "We were at his house one day,just having fun and drinking, then we had one too many and...well, you get the rest." Rose nodded,averting her eyes once more. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Baby, don't be mad at me, please. I thought that you wanted kids with me."

"But not like this!" Rose whirled around quickly and glared at Bella. Bella withdrew her hand quickly, seeming afraid of her temper. Rose never lost her temper like this. "I wanted us to adopt a child and raise him together, not you having a child with my brother." Then she saw Bella take a breath and her face went red.

"Do you honestly think that I would leave you for him? I'm not Emmett, Rose, and you know that!" Emmett was Rose's ex-husband. After they had a beautiful daughter, Melissa, Emmett found out that Rose was bi-sexual. With that, he gathered Melissa's and his stuff and left. He lets Rose spend time with Melissa for two months and Holoween. Other than that, nothing, even though she vivits sometimes.

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry." Rose felt defeated and guilty all at once. She could never be mad at Bella for too long. "Come here. I missed you." And with that said, Rose gathered her beautiful girlfiend in her arms, holding her close to her. She felt the tears drip on her shirt, but she didn't complain. She didn't want to start an argument. "Does Jasper know?"

"No, he doesn't. You are the first person I told." Rose felt a little better at that knews. That meant that she still cared about her.

"That's somewhat good. How many moths are you?"

"Three weeks." Rose's temper flared, but she didn't let it get the best of her. She simply held her tighter. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but you were never around. You were working and always traveling, and...I missed you." It broke Rose to see her love go through all that lonliness.

"Bella, why didn't you call me?"

"I did, but you never picked up. Sometimes your secratery says that you're in a meeting and you won't be able to answer my call." That bicht of a secratery.

"Baby, she always told me you never call me-" She broke off. "That bitch is going to get a piece of my mind." Bella giggled and Rose's heart swelled. "I'm so glad to hear you laugh." Quietly, she led her to the couch and they sat there, in eachothers arms.

"You know that you're going to have to stay at home when you start to show?" To much of Rose's surprise, Bella squealed.

"Finally! I don't have to work those rediculous hours and I don't have to strain to not kill my boss." Then she paused. "You know we're gonna have to tell everybody before I start to show?" Rose nodded, buring her face in Bella's brown locks.

"What do you think the baby is going to look like?" Rose whispered. Bella pursed her lips.

"Well, it's going to have my chocolate eyes and your blode hair. It's going to be perfect. If it's a boy then his name is Daren and if it's a girl-"

"I want her name to be Kaley." More then seeing, she felt Bella smile, so she smiled also.

"Okay, Kaley it is."

* * *

**Holy smokes, don't be mad at me. I was doing this somewhere wher I didn't have a lot of time to add more. And sorry about the mistakes. The space button was acting like a meanie.**

**Just so you know, I was doing this in a church. ****Hehe, I'm going to hell.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Shit, viewers! I got a lot of alerts, and that means a lot to me! But, if you can alert, you can review. Please review. It makes me happy to see what you said. Positive only. If you have something negative to say about the story, leave me a private message.**

**Race you to the bottom!**

* * *

BPOV

Next week Bella and Rose agreed on. Next week they will tell the family that Bella's pregnant. Bella could only picture the reactions on their faces.

It would mostly be confusion, then it would be shock. They would want to know how it happen. And when she would tell them, all hell would break loose.

But Bella didn't want to picture after that. She wanted to stay in bed, curled up against her naked wife in their huge white bed. After hours of pleasure, she was bone dead tired. She shuffled closer to Rose and closed her eyes, wanting more hours of sleep...

The buzzing alarm clock made her cuss out loud. She looked over to see Rose's alarm on her phone. Damn Rose and wanting to be early. She had to wake her up.

"Rose?" She shook her softly. "Rose, baby, you have to get up." When Rose didn't wake up, Bella went to plan B.

As silent as she could, Bella sat up on her knees, then hooked one leg over her waist, so in the end, she was straddling her.

Rose was beautiful when she was asleep. Her left hand raised halfway, the fingers separated a little. Her face was turned to the left, cheek to the pillow. Her strawberry blonde locks strewn across her face and down to end at her slender waist.

Bella didn't waist any time.

She started kissing her soft, plump lips, then worked her way down, coming to a stop at her luscious neck. While kissing, sucking, nibbling on her next, Bella started to grind against her slowly.

"Mmm," Rose mumbled. "That's nice." Bella's hips grind faster and her lips made her way to her perky breast. "Holy shit!" Bella didn't look up. She continued to suck on her breast, swiping her tongue against the nipple _ever so lightly._ "Fuck Bella!"

"Baby, you cumming? I want you to come all over me."

"Ye-y-oh fuck._Ungh_. Harder! Go harder." And with that, Bella was harder. She sucked one one nipple while massaging the other one. She heard a humming noise, but she didn't know if it was from Rose or her. She didn't care.

She could feel the heat radiating off of her pussy. It wouldn't kill if she could stick a finger down her.

Too soon, Rose was coming. Hard.

"Fuck," she screeched, riding out her orgasm. When it was over, she reached over to grab her girlfriend, but Bella was off the bed. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"You have to get to work, Rose, and so do I. I can't afford to have you late." Rose looked over at the clock and cussed loudly.

"Shit, I'm so late." She was out of the bed in a flash, putting on her day clothes. Bella watched her as she dressed.

Rose had killer slender legs, connecting to slender waist and beautiful ass, all the way up to beautiful breast. Bella rubbed her legs together. Thank God she didn't notice the movement.

"Like something you see?" Rose asked, smirking in her direction. Bella bit her lip.

"Yes, I do." With that said, she returned to dressing. A red and green blouse, comfortable trouser jeans, a tan jacket with a bracelet to match and black flats with a gold design and to top it off with a red handbag (_IT'S ON MY PROFILE!_).

"Baby, you look nice today," a voice purred in her ear. She giggled.

"I know I do." Then a nausiating feeling crept into her stomach. She paled. "Excuse me." Not waiting for a response, Bella raced to the bathroom and barley in time to throw her dinner from last night in the toilet. She felt her hair lift from her face as she threw everything up.

Once she was done, Rose flushed the toilet when she saw Bella was tired. She shot Rose a grateful look as Rose handed her her toothbrush.

"Rose, thanks." When Bella attempted to stand up, Rose moved in to help her up. "I can get this myself, damn."

Rose chuckled as she watched her girlfriend brush her teeth. Then her eyes traveled to her stomach. It was still flat, but there was a baby in there. Her baby.

She quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She needed to be strong for her and the baby.

"Bella, I don't think you should go to work today." Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Rose shot her a pointed look.

"I just want to know why. That's all."

"Because it's too much for you right now." Softly, Rose placed a kiss on Bella's stomach and her annoyance dimmed a little. "Even if that really isn't my child, that's my child all the same and I can't lose it."

Right then, Bella wasn't annoyed at Rose anymore. She felt so loved, so cared for, that she cried.

She was in her mate's arms and she sobbed her heart out. _So tender, so loving..._

They didn't pull away for a while, just stayed in eachothers arms.

"Okay, I'll stay at work," Bella whispered against Rose's breast. Rose chuckled.

"I know you will." Bella rolled her eyes and slapped her arm softly, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After a few minutes of silence, it was time for Rose to leave for work.

As Bella walked with her too the door, she said, smiling with happiness, "Have a nice work day, babe."

Rose, the telepathic freak, raised one brow. "Don't try anything funny, Bella."

_Can't promise you anything._ "I won't."

When Rose returned home, she noticed Bella's truck was home, and she breathed out a sigh in relief.

As she opened the door, she noticed the first thing that was wrong.

Bella wasn't here.

* * *

**Holy Crap, where is Bella? Was she kidnapped or something?**

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy inside, even though I'm bone dead tired.**

**I've arrived in Georgia, spending time with my family. We're spending Memorial Week together, so sometimes I won't be able to upload the story as often as I would like.**

**So glad they have Wi-Fi.**

**So glad the hotel we're staying in has Wi-Fi.**

**Until next time.**

**Bye lovlies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So in this chapter you will know what happened to our poor Isabella.**

**She might be pregnant, but that little thing has fire in her.**

**Really, I have the scars to prove it.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**To Nyddi, my lemon inspiration. I swear, the storied leave me hot and bothered.**

**And to Carano, who inspired me to write slash.**

**Couldn't do it without you, babes.**

* * *

**RPOV**

The first impulse Rose had was to call Bella, but if she didn't call, she would contact the police.

Being a father does that to you.

She reached for her phone when her living room door opened and closed. She whirled around to see Bella with a McDonalds cup in her hand a bag to go with it.

"Isabella!" Rose barked. She didn't like getting snappy with her, but she was so worried. "Where have you been?"

"What does it look like?" she snapped back. "I was hungry so I decided to get sometihng to eat."

"But your car is here, Bella. Who did you go with?"

"I went with Alice, okay?" Alice was Bella and Rose's friend, who was a girl. Rose like her, but she didn't want Bella to be around a lot of girls.

"Alice! You know how I feel about that. And what if you got in a reck? We could've lost the baby!" Rose loved Alice, but Alice was a speed demon. It makes a person worry, you know?

"She knew, so she was careful." Rose scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Like that makes me feel any better. Either way-" she stopped. "Wait, she knows?"

"Alice was pregnant before, Rose, so she knows what being pregnant looks like. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know it." Rose blew out a sigh in relief.

"Fuck, baby. If I lost you or the baby...fuck...I don't know what I would do." Bella came close until they were cenimeters apart.

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry, but nothing happened. I'm okay." Bella wrapped her arms aorund Rose's neck and kissed her softly on the lips. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I know, baby. I know." They stayed like that, hugging eachother until the doorbell rang. "Who could that be at this hour?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, walking hand-in-hand with Rose to the door. "Everybody is at home."

They opened the door and was surprised to see an agry Jasper at the door. A guitly looking Alice was standing behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We were just talking and-" Bella cut her off.

"What do you mean, Alice." While Bella waited for Alice's reply, Rose studied her brother. HIs face was read, his fist were clutched at his sides and he had that disbelieved look in his eyes.

Rose saw that look everytime the popular kids picked with her.

He was pissed. That meant...

"Why didn't you tell me Bella was pregnant with my baby?"

He knew.

* * *

**So, I leave you with that question. Why didn't Rose tell Jasper, who is the baby's father?**

**Stay intuned with more 'How I Got My Girlfriend Pregant' after this.**

Hehe, I sound like a fucking talk show.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's make this quick. I know you were waiting for this.**

**What do you think Bella should have? A boy or a girl or both?**

**I have a poll for this!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Bella stared in shock at Alice, but she wasn't surprised at all. Alice had a thing for blurting out secrets.

Rose sighed, rubbing the back of her head. Without looking at her, Bella squeezed her hand lightly.

"Jasper," Rose said. "Come inside. You too, Alice." The couple turned away, not looking back to see if the other couple were going to come inside.

They did.

"So, how do I explain?" Bella asked as she sat in Rose's lap, leaning against her. They looked so calm, so comfortable, but in the inside, Rose was on the bridge of having a breakdown and Bella was about to throw up her lunch on their clean carpet.

"You can start with when did this happen?" Jasper demanded, sitting across from them, Alice sitting next to them. Bella lowered her head.

"Last week when I was at your house." Jasper nodded.

"But when you found out, why didn't you tell me?"

"Or me?" Rose demanded. Bella sent her a death glare; she shrugged.

Bella chose her words carefully before answering. "I was scared. I thought you wanted me to get an abortion. I couldn't do that." She was about to tear up when Rose hugged her tightly and handed her a tissue. "Thank you."

"It's going to be okay," Rose mutterred against Bella's soft, curly, chestnut hair. "Everything is going to be alright. Jasper is a lot of things, even as ass sometimes, but he isn't a killer

"Bella, I wouldn't have made you do that," Jasper agreed. "I'm not a child killer." Bella nodded, wiping her nose.

"Thank you Jasper." It was silent for a few minutes. Rose was holding a crying Bella. Alice was looking sympathetically at the couple.

It was Rose who spoke. "Alice, are you okay with this?" Alice wrung her hands, looking away from them.

"I'm not upset at all. I knew they were drunk and now a beautiful baby is going to be raised by wonderful parents." She smiled at them.

"Speaking of," Jasper said. "I give you my blessing to raise the baby as a family. Only on one condition." Bella started, shocked at Jasper. She knew above her, Rose was the same.

"What?" the aked in unison

Jasper smiled. "I get to be the Godfather."

**RPOV**

It was time. It was time to tell the family Bella was pregnant.

With Jasper's baby.

Alice came over to help cook the dinner since Rose didn't let Bella in the kitchen. She locked her in the room with chips, dip, two hotdogs, and a large soda.

Pregnant women have to eat too, ya know.

"If you were in my shoes, how would you feel?" Rose asked Alice casually. Everything was casual for Rose.

Well, almost everything.

"I wouldn't know how to feel," Alice replied. "I would be nervous for sure, but other than that...I don't know." Rose nodded in understanding.

"I understand that." Then, they heard a bang come from Bella's room. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I wil be when you let me out this goddamn room!" Bella yelled back. Rose smiled.

"Not happening baby!" Rose could picture Bella stomping her foot. "Are you stoping your foot?"

"Nice try, Rose!" She didn't sya anyting else, so Rose returned to cooking.

"Baby I love you!"

"Whatever!"

Soon, Rose's and Bella's house was filled in with family.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Tanya, Jasper, Alice, Britany, who is Alice's daughter, Todd, Alice's son, and even Emmett and their daughter.

Everyone filled around the table. On the right was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Tanya, Emmett. On the right was Rose, her daughter, Bella, Britany, Todd, Alice.

"Rose, this is amazing!" Tanya gushed, eating another bite of cooked ham. "You're going to have to give me this. Edward can't cook for nothing." A round of chuckles rang through the room.

Tanya was pregnant with 'Edward's child', so he didn't let her cook.

"Hey!" Edward protested, mock hurt. "I can cook fine, thank you very much." Tanya sent him a look. "Okay, I can't cook." They laughed again then returned to the food. It was worrying to see Bella not eat as much as Rose would like. In the meanwhile, Emmett was eating half of the table's food.

Light conversation ran through the house, and nobody noticed Bella's destressed state except Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her girlfriend quietly, leaning towards her.

"Yea, I'm fine, but can we hurry this along? I'm really hungry." It looked like Rose couldn't hold back any longer.

"Um, can I have everyone's attention?" They didn't hear her, but Emmett did.

"Yo, the lady has something to say!" Everybody was quiet, turning their attention to Rose. She sent Emmett a grateful look.

"Um, Bella and I have some news." She stood up and so did Bella. Rose wrapped an arm around Bella's torso, bring her closer. "This was very suden and we would like to tell you before it's too late."

Esme smiled softly. It wasn't going to be there when Rose announce the news.

"Spit it out, guys. Everything is going to be okay." Rose took a deep breath, but it was Bella who spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

At first, they all were confused. It was Edward who asked the question.

"Who's the father?"

_Thanks for Edward's straight-forwardness,_ Rose thought sarcastically.

"Uh," Bella glanced at Rose.

"It's Jasper's."

* * *

**Crap! How will this family react to _that_?**

**I had to put it in bold and italics because it was _that_ big.**

**Wait to find out!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long ass wait...yea...I'm sorry for that.**

**Just got back from vacation and cheer practice and now I have crampidace.**

**It's a real word, trust me.**

**Story is at the bottom!**

* * *

**BPOV**

At first, nobody didn't say anything. They were too shocked for words.

Then, Tanya spoke.

"This news...it's repulsing! How can you be this low?" she asked in a disgusted tone. "Really, Bella, Rose-"

"One more word about Bella and I will rip all of our hair out of your head," Rose growled the same time Edward snapped, "Tanya!"

"What?" Tanya asked innocently, batting her eye lashes.

"Can I have a word with you...In private?" He motioned to get up and soon, they were gone.

Bella smirked inwardly. She never liked that bitch.

"Bella...Jasper...how could this happen?" Carlisle demanded. He sounded disappointed, whereas Esme looked thrilled.

"Oh my God! My babies are going to have a baby." Like the loving and caring mother she is, she came up and hugged Bella and Rose tightly. "Tell me, do you think it's going to be a baby boy or girl?"

"Well, Bella wants to have a boy." Esme nodded in understanding. "And I want a baby girl."

"Have you picked baby names?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Esme!" Carlisle yelled in protest. "We shouldn't be discussing this right now. Right now, we need to figure out how this is going to play out."

"We already did that, Carlisle," Jasper spoke up. "I'll let Bella and Rose raise the baby and Alice will have one of our own."

"Problem solved," Esme said with a smug smile. Then her smile turned into a grin as she turned to the couple. "Have you decided on the date for the baby shower?"

"Well, we haven't gotten that far," Rose admitted.

"Not to worry. Alice and I will take care of all of that, won't we Alice?" They looked over to see Alice jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yes, we will! Guys, this will be so much fun, don't worry." She and Esme ran off to make baby plans, Carlisle looking after them. Bella felt suddenly guilty. Rose must have sensed it because she pulled her closer.

"Carlisle, aren't you happy for us?" Bella asked in a small voice. Carlisle's head snapped up to them. Surprisingly, he was smiling.

"I am happy for you, my daughters, but a grandfather has to worry. It's in our blood." Rose kissed him on the cheek while Bella kissed him on the other.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Really, this means so much-" She was cut off when she saw Edward and Tanya enter the room again.

And they were heading to them.

* * *

**What's Tanya going to say/do?**

**I want to know just as much as you do.**

**To make things fair, you tell me what she should do and write Bella's reaction.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know!**

**Here it is, so stop threatening to ruin me!**

* * *

**RPOV**

Rose never liked Tanya even when she married her brother. She was bitchy, whiny, clingy, and so freaking childish.

So when she saw her come towards them, she tensed. Bella felt her tense and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tanya came face to face with them, a disgusted look on her face when she suddenly smiled.

"Isabella, Rosalie, I'm so sorry after the way I treated you. I hope you can forgive me." Bella wasn't as convinced as Rose was, but Bella was better at putting on a front as she was.

Bella smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Tanya." But they made not move to hug each other and with that, Rose was grateful. Bella turned to Rose. "Rosie, do you forgive Rosalie?"

Rose forced a smile and she saw Bella had to force herself not to laugh.

"Of course I forgive you!" Rose told her with that forced smile. Tanya smiled at her, but it was also forced.

"Thank you Rosalie." Tanya moved in to hug her and when Rose hugged her back, Tanya whispered, "Don't think everything is okay with us, you fag."

Rose froze.

All she could see was red.

"YOU _BITCH_!" Rose pushed Tanya away from her so hard she stumbled back. "Don't think that Eddie's going to save you know." Rose lunged for Tanya, pinning her to the ground. Her hands flew wild, coming in contact with something, but she could check to see what happened.

Finally, someone managed to pull her off of Tanya.

"Rose! Rose, calm down!" someone yelled, shaking her while keeping her back.

"That bitch called me a faggot! I should kill her!" Rose growled, trying to get free of those strong arms.

It was Emmett.

"Rose, it's not worth it," a soft voice told her, placing a hand on her face. Rose calmed down long enough to see Bella looking up at her with wide eyes.

Rose sighed, slumping between Bella and Emmett. Bella wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Edward, I think you should take Tanya to the hospital for that face of hers," Bella suggested.

"And maybe get a new nose," Rose murmured under her breath. Bella cracked a smile.

"Good idea," Edward said. "Come on Tanya. You and I need to have a talk." Edward tugged Tanya out of the house, everybody watching them go. Finally, Bella ruined the silence.

"Come on, Rosie, let's get something on that hand." Emmett let Rose go so she could leave. Once they were in the kitchen, Bella wrapped some ice in a paper towel and placed it gently on her hand. Rose winced.

"Sorry," Bella muttered, applying less pressure. "That was a awesome thing you did, Baby. I'm so proud of you."

Rose chuckled. "I thought you would be scolding me for breaking the bitch's nose and learning how to control my temper."

"Yea, well. I wanted to punch that bitch for a _very_ long time." She looked up at Rose with affection. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

**How was that? You liked or you didn't like? Let me know!**

**And you know how to do it.**

**Really, it's simple.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yea, I know you beeotches love me cause if you didn't then i wouldn't make stories!**

**I love the reviews and the alerts. Forgive me for being so late in this story.**

**Read now!**

* * *

EMPOV

When Emmett was dating Rose, the first thing he noticed was her temper, and that's what attracted him. When she was pregnant, her temper grew stronger and Emmett had to stay weeks on the couch in Edward's house. He wasn't dating Tanya at the time, and Emmett was fucking relieved.

But when he found out she was gay, in fear of his daughter being bisexual, he gathered their things and left. Rose was fucking livid when he filled for divorce, but she didn't object when he wanted custody of her and he never knew why.

Then Bella came along.

Bella was perfect for Rose and Rose was perfect for Bella. They met before Rose was dating Emmett. Everyone could see Bella wanted to be more than friends with Rose, but she was too in love with Emmett. When they broke up, Bella was Rose shoulder to cry on. And that was when the sparks flew.

Emmett watched as Rose and Bella disappeared in the kitchen to get some ice for Rose's hand.

"I think you should get Melissa home," Alice said, coming up to stand beside Emmett. His beautiful daughter was currently sleeping on the couch far away from the crime scene.

"I know, but she would kill me if she wouldn't see Rose before she left," Emmett replied, scooping Melissa up. "Rose, we're leaving!"

"But I didn't get my kiss good-bye," Rose complained, coming back into the living room, clutching the ice to her hand. When she was standing beside Melissa, she handed Bella the ice and carefully picked her sleeping daughter.

Emmett's breath caught at the seer resemblance between them. Melisa had her hair color, her eyes, even her nose.

They could be twins.

"Baby, can you wake up for mama?" Rose asked softly, bringing her close. She started to stir and finally, she opened her eyes. "Can I get a kiss good-bye?"

"But I don't wanna go, mama," Melissa whined, clutching her close.

"You have to baby. You can come over tomorrow if that's okay with your dad." she looked up at Emmett. "Is that okay?"

He nodded. "It's fine to me." He watched as Rose looked down at Melissa with a full grin.

"Baby, he said you can come tomorrow. We're going to have some fun tomorrow. I'll pick you up for school then I'm going to let you do things your dad never lets you do." Melissa giggled.

"Yea, that's going to be fun," she said, grinning. They were grinning, looking more and more alike when Bella interrupted them.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Can I get a good-bye? I feel so left out."

Melissa giggled again when she saw Bella's face. It was twisted into a look of mock sadness.

"Of course, Miss Bella." Rose let Melissa go and handed her to Bella. Bella picked her up and did something, which made Melissa giggle and nod.

"Okay, Lissa?" Bella said, calling her by her nickname. She nodded. "Great, but don't tell anybody, even your friends."

"Okay Miss Bella," Melissa said cheerily, hugging her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

When Emmett finally got home with Melissa, she was asleep again, so she didn't make a fuss like she usually does.

When she was sound asleep in her bed, Emmett had an impulse to go outside. He didn't know why, he just needed to.

He opened the door and went out on the doorsteps.

That's when he heard noises.

"Get off of me! Leave me alone! Please!" a voice said far away. It was a woman's.

Emmett tensed.

"Do you think you can get away from me like this? Do you really think I'm this stupid?" a male voice replied. "You really think you can take me away from him?"

"I had no choice!" Something crashed and that's when Emmett had the last straw.

He ran to the direction of the voice to stop in a back alley. A fair haired woman was standing with her back to him so he could see every curve under her tight red dress.

A man taller than her was gripping her arm so tight there was bound to be bruises.

That set him off.

"Hey!" Emmett barked, storming to them. "Let her go!"

The man sneered at him. "I don't take orders from a two-hundred pound elephant."

Emmett swung, coming in contact with his face. The man staggered back, but Emmett advanced. He kept swinging and he didn't care where his fist landed.

The man stilled under him, but Emmett kept hitting. It took the blonde to get Emmett off of him.

Emmett backed away from his body as the woman checked his pulse. His body boiled again.

"He's breathing, but he's unconscious," she said, looking up at Emmett. Emmett's breath hitched and he was lost in the beauty of her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're welcome." The woman stood up, brushing her hands down her dress. Even in this situation, Emmett had to admit she was hot.

She advance on him, coming close, but not so close they were in each others personal space. Emmett desperately wished she would come closer.

"Shouldn't I know the name of my savoir?" she asked, smiling slightly. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"I'm Emmett, but you can call me E-man," Emmett replied, grinning. "I'm-"

"Mama?" called a voice. Sam stilled.

"Ben!" she dashed for the dumpster, only to come out again carrying a small boy. He looked five or six. "Mama's so sorry she forgot you." She turned to Emmett. "Emmett, this is Ben, my son."

* * *

**How will Emmett reply to that? How do you think he's going to reply?**

**Until then...**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love the alerts! They make me happy inside.**

**Now I'm shutting up and letting you read.**

***Mutters to myself* Should I put the disclaimer? Eh, Fudge it. They know I'm not SM *Looks up and sees you looking at me with raised brows* Sorry!**

* * *

**EDPOV**

Edward was furious with Tanya. First, she lied to him about apologizing to them, then second, she over-stepped the line with his sister. Secretly, he was glad Rose punched her so he wouldn't have to. Rose had a temper and it got worse when it was about her sexuality. You don't mess with Rose.

You just don't.

Now he was driving that thing to the hospital because of her own stupidity. And she wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"Eddie, it hurts," Tanya complained, pressing her hand to her eye. "Ugh, I'm going to kill that stupid whore."

"Tanya," Edward said with all the calm he could muster, and it wasn't a lot. "Shut. The Feck. Up."

Tanya stared at his with shocked eyes. "Don't tell me you're taking that fag's side, Edward."

Edward froze.

The next thing they both knew, the car was on the side of the road. Edward got out and went over to Tanya's side. He opened her door, yanking her roughly out the seat and told her, "Don't think you can get away about what you say to my sister and her girlfriend." She whimpered when the grip he had on her arms was too tight.

"Edward, what are you doing?" he demanded when he let her go. He ignored her, just continued to get in his car. "I know you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"You can get to the emergency room by yourself. Goodbye, Tanya." With that, he sped off to his house, eager to be rid of that thing.

And he could do that with a breakup.

Yep, the bitch's getting out of his house once and for all.

**EMPOV**

Emmett was frozen for a minute before he spoke.

"It's okay, Sam. I have a daughter myself."

Sam looked up at him with surprise. "Oh! Well, I'm sorry you're not with her right now to come rescue me."

Emmett grinned. He loved this woman's thoughtfulness. "I locked the doors and I have an alarm. Plus, she's asleep in bed."

"Oh," Sam said, looking flustered for a minute. "Well, thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would've done if he gotten a hold of me." She lowered her head and for a minute, Emmett wanted to scoop her up, kiss her until she was breathless, and tell her she was okay with him and that man wasn't going to harm them anymore. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it gotten stronger, so strong, he moved closer to her. She looked up at him with those mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Emmett? Is everything okay?" she moved closer to place her hand on his shoulder. Where her hand laid, Emmett felt the fire erupt and crawl all the way through his body.

"Where are you staying for the night?" Emmett forced out. She looked down at Ben.

"I'll just call my sister and stay with he for the night." Emmett felt horrified at the thought of not having her around him.

"No, you can stay with me for the night. We have the room for you and Ben."

"Oh, Okay." She squatted down at Ben's level and Emmett had a clear view of her. Despite the bruises and scrapes, she was beautiful. It almost brought him to his knees. "Benny, is it okay if we stay the night with this nice man?"

He took his mom's hand. "Do we have to sleep in the basement?" Basement? He made them sleep in the basement?

"No, we're not sleeping in the basement." He saw her tense, so he tensed also. He didn't like the fact that such a beautiful creature could be treated like dirt.

"Okay," Ben said at last. Emmett blew out a sigh of relief. Suddenly needing to clear the tension that was forming, he tried to sound upbeat.

"Great," he said with all the excitement he could muster, "Let's get you two situated in the house, then we could talk things over in the morning." He grabbed her hand when she grabbed Ben and tugged along. "Come on."

"Okay-ow!" He stopped, looking back. Sam was limping and Ben was looking up at her with worry. Emmett tried not to panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern coloring his tone.

"My ankle. I must have twisted it when I was running from Jake." At this point, Emmett was fully panicked. He looked down at her feet. Her delicate tan feet were shoved into three inch white heels.

Then an idea came to him.

He came close to Sam, scooping her up feet first. She fit perfectly in his arms.

"Wait! What about Ben?" she asked, looking down at her son. "I have to have him in my arms." He lowered Sam so Ben could jump in her arms. Ben snuggled in her mom's arms while Sam wrapped one arm around Ben while hugging Emmett.

Em relaxed. This felt right.

It felt whole.

**SAMPOV**

Sam could see he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but he wasn't going to try anything and she was grateful for it. She had a lot on her plate.

First was Ben.

He seemed hesitant when she asked him if it was okay for them to stay with Emmett. She could understand he was scared another man would hurt them, but Emmett had a kid and he wouldn't do anything to hurt his child.

He looked all big and scary, but she saw he was nothing but a big teddy bear.

Her big teddy bear.

_Woah, King. Where did that come from? That man isn't yours! He may have a wife for all you know._

If he had a wife then why he's inviting me in his house?

_Maybe he's feeling bad for you then when he gets tired of you, he'll kick you out._

He wouldn't.

_Wait and see._

"Hey, is everything okay?" She snapped her head up, startled. Her stare was met with blazing blue eyes.

"Uh..." _Great King. Now he thinks you're an idiot._ "Yea, I'm just tired." She looked down at Ben. His head was laying down on her stomach and his body was curled in the fetal position. Her heart swelled because he looked so much like his real father.

"Well, we're here now, so you can get some sleep." (_The picture of Emmett's house is on my profile_!) She looked around the huge house and wondered _How am I going to learn my way around here_? "Your room is up down that hall on the right. Third door down." As he talked, he went in the direction. "I'll get Carlisle to look at your ankle tomorrow and maybe look at Ben, if that's okay with you?" She wondered why he morphed it into a question, then it hit her. He was asking her permission. It brought tears to her eyes.

"It's totally fine with me." The door that must be the door to his room was opened and she gasped at what she saw.

A huge king sized bed was pushed to the far wall. (_It's on my profile_!) She saw no dresser, but she saw the draws under the bed.

"Emmett, this is too much. We would be fine with a twin bed." She looked up to see him frowning down at her.

"Sam, you're my guest and I need to provide you with the best." She looked down, crossing her arms. "Please let me provide you. You and Ben both." She sighed. There was really no point in arguing. She would be leaving in a short time anyway.

"Okay, I'll accept the bed." Emmett grinned.

"Thank you." He placed her on the bed and knelt down. For a minute she started to freak when she saw he was going to take her shoes off. She breathed out a sigh of relief then shuddered as she felt his hands ghost over her feet. Her feet grew hot at his touch.

Damn him for doing this to her.

"We should get some ice on it then prob it up," he muttered, breathing cold breath on her feet. She shuddered, and it wasn't from the cold.

She was far from cold.

"Yea, we should," she said, not looking at him. If she looked down at him then she would melt.

"I'll be right back." Much to her dislike, he let go of her feet and stood, turning to go in the kitchen. Less than five minutes later, he was back, pressing a cold ice-pack to her barely swollen ankle. She jumped when the impact hit her.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered, looking down at her feet. Soon she was used to it and motioned for him to go on. Soon, she was lying back in the new bed, her foot propped up and her son by her side.

All was missing was a certain teddy bear.

**RPOV** (_It's the next morning_!)

She's going to kill him! She's going to kill him!

"Rose, calm down. Everything's going to be okay," the love of her life, Bella told her. She grunted, staring at road. She didn't even notice she pressed hard on the gas again and now they were speeding down the road.

"How is everything going to be okay? Emmett brought home some tramp from the streets and didn't even tell me? He's dead!" Bella was quiet.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked quietly. Rose sighed.

"Bella, my daughter's living in the same house as her. I need to know if my daughter's safe." Bella didn't reply and Rose didn't push it. She didn't want to fight with Bella right now.

They pulled into the driveway. Rose turned the car off and Bella went to knock on the door. Emmett opened the door for them.

"Come in," he said, opening the door. They brushed past them and into the living room. Esme was sitting on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee. She was looking polished as ever even though she just got out of bed.

"Mom, what's going on here?" Rose asked her, coming to sit beside her. Esme looked up at her, smiling.

"Rose, Emmett will explain everything. Edward made some coffee. It's in the kitchen." Rose tensed. If he was here, then Tanya was here and she didn't want to start anything early in the morning.

"Where's Tanya?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"What does it matter, Rose?" Bella asked her. Does she get enough of saying that?

"I didn't ask you," Rose snapped, feeling guilty instantly. "Bella..."

But Bella wouldn't hear her. She got up and stormed into the kitchen. Rose watched her go, feeling horrible. She saw everyone looking at her.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Esme asked her softly. Rose shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

Just then, Carlisle emerged from the hallway. Immediately, Emmett and Esme got up and went to him. Rose, having no choice, went with them.

"Is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" Emmett was the first to ask. "What about Ben?"

Ben? "Hold up." Rose said, holding up her hands. "What's going on here? Who is this person you keep talking about?" Rose wanted to say tramp, but she held her tongue.

Carlisle sighed, but Emmett answered her. "I met Sam last night. She was running away from her husband and had her son with her. She twisted her foot trying to run away from him."

Rose wasn't shocked. "What about the son?"

"He's fine," Carlisle said. He then turned to Emmett. "She wants to see you."

Emmett nodded. He looked relieved, but he was worried all the same. Rose narrowed her eyes. "Okay," he said, heading down the hall. Rose was glad it wasn't up the stairs where Melissa slept.

Rose and Esme followed him to the bedroom. Emmett opened the door quietly, trying not to disturb her. When they were dating, Emmett would be loud as he can be.

_He doesn't want to wake the tramp_, Rose noticed with bitter feeling.

"Sam?" Emmett said quietly. No response. "Sam, are you awake?"

Finally, there was an answer. "Yea," a female voice replied. "I'm awake, but Ben's not."

Rose saw Emmett smile and move closer. Rose stayed in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

"How is he?" Emmett was by her side instantly. He held out his hand and a tanned one took it. She noticed her french manicure.

"He's okay." There was a tussle of sheets then a blonde head popped out. She glanced over beside her where there was a little bump. "He freaked when he saw Carlisle. I told him Carlisle wouldn't hurt him." She looked down, but not before catching a glance at Esme and Rose. "Em, who is this?"

Wait.

She calls him _Em_ now?

Emmett looked over at a glowing Esme and a shocked Rose. He shot Rose a look and she glared at him.

"Sam, this is Esme, my mom," he gestured to Esme.

"Hi," Sam said in a small voice. "My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

Esme came close to hug Sam. She looked cautious for a minute before hugging Esme back. "Welcome to the family, Sam."

Sam's eyes got wide. "Family? But, no...I'm not..."

"Please Samantha. You're family in our heads." Esme smiled. Rose wished she wouldn't say that. She didn't like that girl and she didn't want anything to do with her.

Sam looked over at the bump again. Under the cover must have been her son. "Okay." She smiled. "Ben would like that."

"I bet he would," Emmett said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he looked at Rose. "Sam, this is Rose."

"Hi," Rose said shortly, nothing coloring her face. Not even a smile. Sam looked over at Emmett. He was giving Rose a look, but she ignored him.

"Hi," Sam replied. Then her eyes weren't on Rose, but past her. Rose looked over her shoulder and saw Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward come in the room. Bella wasn't looking at Rose, and that made her more guilty.

"Emmett! You didn't tell me she was this beautiful," Alice gushed, running up to hug Sam. Sam was surprised, but she hugged Alice back. Rose rolled her eyes.

That was Alice.

"Hi! I'm Alice and you must be Sam," Alice grinned. "We're going to be great friends."

Sam looked up at her. "Thank you-"

"Don't feel flattered," Bella said, hugging Sam. "She says that to everyone." She quickly glanced at Rose, something flashing in her eyes, before she looked away. "I'm Bella."

She had to talk to her.

"Hi Bella." Sam looked down at her stomach. "You're pregnant? Wow..."

"What's up with you?" Edward muttered in Rose's ear. Rose sighed.

"Nothing," Rose replied, turning to look at him. "Nothing's wrong with me."

You see, the disadvantage at having a older brother is he can read you like an open book.

"Come on, Rose," Edward replied. "I can read you, ya know. There's something bothering you." Rose quickly glanced at Bella. Edward caught that. "Is there something going on with you and Bella?"

She looked up at him. "Did she tell you?"

He shook his head. "I asked, but she wouldn't say anything. Rose, what's wrong?"

"Edward," Emmett said, breaking their little conversation up. "This is Sam."

Edward flashed her a smile. Sam smiled back. "It's nice to meet you," he said before turning to Rose. "Are you going to talk about it?"

Rose smiled. "What's gotten into you?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now," he replied. "I have Tanya in one ear and this family in another. I am so ready to down shots right now, so don't fuck with me, Rose."

"Wait, what?" Rose said, trying not to yell. "What about Tanya?" he raised one brow. "Okay, I'll tell you what's going on with Bella and I if you tell me what's going on with Tanya."

Edward sighed. "All I have to say is that bitch is getting a new boyfriend because I'm done."

Rose grinned. It was about time he dumped her sorry ass. Then she remembered their deal. "Hey, can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure."

**SAMPOV**

Sam watched the blonde girl-Rose-and the bronze boy-Edward-leave the room.

Now, except those two, were clustered around her bed.

The pixie-Alice-was bouncing in her spot while the blonde boy-Jasper-was trying to calm her down. The pregnant brunette-Bella-was staring at the door. The Snow White-looking woman-Esme-was smiling at her while the doctor-Carlisle-was talking to Emmett.

She hoped Ben wouldn't wake up freaked out by these people.

She glanced at her son which felt like the millionth time. He was sound asleep, thanks to Carlisle. All night he was thrashing in his sleep. She tried to calm him down, but it wouldn't work. After that, she called Emmett and he called Carlisle.

She was ever grateful. But it was Ben that freaked out. It took Sam and Emmett to calm him down. When he finally did, Carlisle was finally able to check him over. Emmett stayed the whole time, sitting on the edge of the bed. When he was finally done and moved on to Sam, Ben fell asleep and Emmett left to go check on his daughter. He didn't return and Sam felt disappointed all over again.

When Carlisle was done, he told her her ankle was sprained and it would take some days before it was returned to normal. He would have Emmett take good care of her. He left out and let her have her peace.

When she saw the blonde, Rosalie, jealousy ripped through her. She was everything a girl wanted. Long flowing hair, full glossy lips, curves up to her armpits, and shapely legs.

She was having a silent conversation with the red-head. Then minutes later, they left the room. The brunette watched them go, guilt and worry in her eyes.

"Sam, how's the ankle?" Emmett asked, lightly placing a hand on her leg.

_If you stayed you would've known_, she wanted to snap, but she didn't. She sighed.

"It's sprained, so it's going to take some days for it to heal," she replied, crossing her arms. She looked down, anywhere except his face. If she looked then she would forget why she was acting that way to him.

She heard him sigh as well and her heart slowly cracked. "That's not good."

Esme, the savior she was, cut in. "Samantha, is there someone you can contact to know about your whereabouts?" She looked at Esme's face. She was worried about her. Why?

"My sister and brother," she thought suddenly, sitting up straighter. "They're probably worried about Ben." She glanced down at her sleeping son and smiled softly. He was the closest thing to feeling whole again with so much she went through. "I think I should call them." Carlisle nodded and handed her his phone. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he replied, bringing his wife close. "We'll give you some privacy." Then he and the rest of them shuffled out of the room, including Emmett. She wanted to tell him to stay, that she needed him, but the door was already closed.

She closed her eyes, gripping the phone tightly. She willed herself not to cry. I didn't work for a minute, for a single tear fell down her face. She sighed, opening her eyes. She dialed her sister's phone.

Her sister was surprised to hear from her and where she was, but she was coming. Then she called her brother.

"Hello?" her brother's rough voice asked, confusion lacing through it.

"Royce?"

**RPOV**

"I was so horrible to her," I started after hearing what happened to Tanya. "I was acting so stupid and I should've known not to cross her. I don't know if she would forgive." I took a deep breath. "We were talking in the car, on our way here, when she told me to calm down. I didn't listen to her, just snapped at her. And just a few hours ago, I snapped at her to shut up. I instantly regretted it. She was _so_ hurt." She took a deep breath again. "Edward..." When she heard a door open, she looked up to see Melissa come down the stairs and down the stairs. "Melissa?"

Melissa looked up. Then she smiled, launching into her mom's arms. "What's going on, momma?"

"Nothing baby," Rose crooned, kissing her daughter's head. "Just spending the day with the family."

"Momma..." Melissa complained, laughing. "Stop that."

"I'm sorry, I can't," she replied. They were having a good time when she smelled her.

"Edward, what's-" Bella said, coming in the kitchen. When she saw Rose and Melissa, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Never mind." She watched her go. Edward glared at her.

"What?" Rose asked, turning to him. "We'll talk at the house."

"You better," he threatened. Then they heard a knock on the door and a door open. Rose and Edward shared a look before going into the living room. There they came face to face with another blonde, but her hair was short. She had hazel green eyes. She had her covered arms crossed over her chest and was talking to Bella.

Rose had no choice to but in. "May we help you?" Rose asked, coming closer. The blonde snapped her head up and met Rose's eyes. She stepped past Bella and made her way to Rose. Rose held Melissa closer to her.

"I'm Sam's sister," the blonde replied. "Ashley."

"Rose," Rose replied. Then she handed Melissa over to Edward. "Can you go tell Sam her sister's here?"

"Sure," Edward replied, not looking at Rose at all. He was too fixed on Sam's sister to notice.

"Edward!" Rose snapped. Then he looked at her.

"Yea?" She raised her brows. "Oh right!" Then he left, leaving them alone. Rose turned to see Ashley look after them, something in her eyes, but Rose didn't dwell on it.

"So I guess you'll be taking Sam home after this?" Rose asked. Ashley nodded. "Okay. But I should warn you. She sprained her ankle so she'll have to stay for a few days."

"Okay," Ashley replied. Rose nodded, not even looking at her girlfriend, she turned around and headed for the room. She pushed right open and saw Melissa talking to Sam. Rose slightly clenched her fist together and thought for a minute. This gave her the perfect time to talk to Bella.

So she turned around to meet her girlfriend's eyes. She was looking down at the floor as Rose cam closer.

"Bella," Rose whispered, placing a hand her arm. She still didn't look at her. "Please look at me."

* * *

**So there you have it! You all wonder why Rose is such a bitch to Sam, but you have to realize 1) She's easily freaked out 2) Her daughter is living with them and she doesn't know who she is. 3) She's jealous of her 4) She's stressed out. I would act a bitch if I was like her, but she did try to act civil to her and her sister, but I don't know when she's going to meet Royce.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Love you guys so much, don't forget that. I have some things going on with myself-no, it's not death-threating-so Im putting this story on hold. I am going to finish this story with a big bang like I always do, so count on it.**

**For all of my viewers, please, and I mean PLEASE review! Non reviewing is what's killing this story. And get other people to read and review. It would really mean a lot to me.**

**I love you guys. Don't forget that!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kristen Stewart's public apology to Robert Pattinson didn't magically heal their fractured relationship. The British actor has moved out of their Los Angeles home after news broke that she cheated with a married director.**

**People magazine reports that Pattinson, 26, has packed his bags and left the home he shared with Stewart, 22. The "heartbroken and angry" actor is "in seclusion" and "not in contact" with his girlfriend of three years.**

**In the latest issue of the magazine, there are a series of photos, taken July 17, of Stewart and Sanders kissing each other in the actress' MINI Cooper and then a secluded park-like area called Pacific View Trail, which overlooks the Hollywood sign. According to the story, Stewart left the three-bedroom home that she has shared with Pattinson since September 2011 to rendezvous with Sanders. During the tryst, she was wearing Pattinson's blue L.A. Dodgers baseball cap. Stewart later dropped off the director three blocks from the home he shares with his model/actress wife, Liberty Ross, and their two children. Stewart then sped off, returning home to Pattinson.**

**After the magazine hit newsstands Wednesday, Stewart admitted to cheating and issued a public apology. "I'm deeply sorry for the hurt and embarrassment I've caused to those close to me and everyone this has affected," she said in a statement to People. "This momentary indiscretion has jeopardized the most important thing in my life, the person I love and respect the most, Rob. I love him, I love him, I'm so sorry."**

**Sanders – whose wife Ross played Stewart's mother in "SWATH" – issued his own statement, telling People, "I am utterly distraught about the pain I have caused my family. My beautiful wife and heavenly children are all I have in this world. I love them with all my heart. I am praying that we can get through this together."**

**Yea right. So when I found out I just HAD to tell you guys. I mean, does she know how many people she's pissed off? This could ruin Breaking Dawn Part 2. And it was so close to coming out too.**

**But I know one thing here. I have so much respect for Rob. In most cases it's the male who cheats with a cheap piece of ass. Look how the tables have turned.**

**You know, it's funny how the tables have turned. When a male has cheated on a woman, everyone hates the male, right and comforts the woman. But when the WOMAN cheats on the male, everyone says it's okay, but it's not okay.**

**Think about it.**

**And tell your fellow B/E lovers! They will appreciate it.**


	12. I'm So So Sorry Guys

**So I'm having some technical dificulties at my house and it looks like I'm not going to be able to upload as I wanted to. I'm really sorry this had to happen, but it happened and I hope I get a new computer soon. I'm so sad that I had to be cut off like this so soon. Plus this so isn't fair to you guys.**

**Love you guys. See you soon!**


	13. I am sooooooooo sorry!

******All the information you need to know is on my other story, and you probably know which one, so please read the update I have made.**

******I am soooooo deeply sorry this has to end up this way!**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CRAY CRAY CHAPTER LAST TIME! FINALLY ROSE AND BELLA TALKS! I WILL HAVE THE PICTURES OF EVERYONE UP AGAIN. SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**RPOV**

Rose took Bella by the hand and pulled her into the room across the hallway. Emmett's house was huge, not meant for three people living, but since their family was so large and rich, he had no choice.

"What do you want?" Bella snapped, wrapping her arms around herself. She had no energy to fight for Rose, and if she's thrust into one more argument with Rose then she'll break down. Bella thought being pregnant and carrying a very special baby meant something, but she guessed she's wrong.

Instead of replying, Rose kissed her heatedly. She wrapped her arms around her, bringing her closer. The kiss didn't last as long as they wanted to be. There were still people on the other side of the room.

"There are children on the other side of the room." Bella moaned slightly as Rose attacked her clothes breast with her mouth.

"You say that like a actually give a damn." Rose growled, but stopped. She let go of Bella even though she really didn't want to. What she really wanted to do was throw her down on the bed and have her way with her.

"Looks like you actually do." Bella smirked, making it really hard for Rose to let her leave that room. If she keeps that up then they wouldn't be leaving for a long time.

"Bella," Rose moaned, burying her face in her lover's neck, "you're killing me."

Bella giggled. "Sorry." Softly, as if it was an instinct, she ran her finger's through her girlfriend's sex hair. It was a wonder how she kept this ragged look and managed to work very well for her.

Minutes, closing to hours past and they figured everyone would be worrying about them, so they decided after one more heated make-out that they would leave.

When they opened the door, the one across them that held Sam and her son Ben was closed. Bella knocked softly.

"Come in," Emmett called and pulling Rose inside with her, Bella and Rose opened the door to find it mostly empty except Sam who was lying in the bed, Ben who was sleeping soundly beside her, Ashley, her sister, who was sitting on one side of the bed and Emmett, who sitting on the other side, next to Sam.

It was clear to everyone that Emmett and Sam has grown a fondness to each other. And it was clear Ben has grown to like Emmett, even though he has known him for some hours.

Rose's attitude was the only problem.

"Hey Bella, Rose," Emmett greeted them, smiling slightly.

"Hey Em," Bella said. "We're just going to go now, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine."

"Okay." They waved to everyone, and they waved back. "See you soon."

"Bye!" Rose closed the door as the exit. As they neared the door, it burst open revealing a person who they never thought who they would see in a million of years.

"Royce!" Rose gasped, halting in her tracks. The last time she's seen Royce was this morning, and he hasn't changed.

"Rosalie!" Royce sounded surprised also. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a right to be here, as you should know." She placed her hands on her hip, letting go of Bella who was looking between them. "What right do you have here."

"My sister is here. If you'll excuse me, I have to go now." Blowing her off as if she was nothing, Royce headed down the hallway and towards Sam's room.

But Rose stopped him, pulling him back on his sleeve. He looked down at her, annoyance coloring her face.

"Samantha Black is your sister?"

"Black is her married name. King is her maiden name."

Suddenly it felt as if someone punched her in the stomach.

Her child's father and brother are possibly in love with her ex husband's sisters.

Yay her.


End file.
